


A Good Whore for the Faith

by SelvaOscura



Series: Smut Emblem [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Free Use, Humiliation, Painplay, Public Humiliation, Roughness, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelvaOscura/pseuds/SelvaOscura
Summary: Mercedes, Byleth's second-in-command at Garreg Mach, is chosen to be his living demonstration of proper sexual etiquette in class. It's going to hurt, and she's going to enjoy every shameful second of it.





	A Good Whore for the Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Major CW for pain stuff, though no gore. Further chapters (if I end up writing them) may include some more overt sexual elements, but right now I'm just focused on making Mercedes squirm. Enjoy.

Mercedes stood at the front of the class, the lower half of her black dress pulled up to her breasts, showing off the fact that she was not wearing any panties, and her undershirt was pulled apart to show her ample cleavage underneath her shawl.

Her classmates didn’t flinch. This was usual these days, as the blonde girl had become something of Byleth’s favorite helper for Garreg Mach’s new sexual etiquette courses. He had taken a liking to the quiet, religious girl, and decided that she would be the best example of a transformed subject. Someone willing to go above and beyond for the faith, and the faith's executor, Byleth.

With a thin pointing rod, Byleth tapped lightly above Mercedes’ cunt, just above where her milky thighs met and on a small, well-kept tuft of blonde hair, matching the girl’s long locks.

“This, students, is a proper display of pubic hair.” Byleth instructed curtly, waiting for the telltale sound of quills writing notes as he taught. His students obeyed, wide-eyed as they looked over their classmate, displayed with as much care as one might display a prize-winning mare.

“As you can see, Mercedes is quite used to keeping her cunt dutifully prepared for any occasion. Isn’t that right, Mercedes?” Byleth added with a smile. The blonde girl winced, her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Her tits, larger than most of her peers', were nearly as visible as her rapidly-moistening pussy. It was one thing to help Byleth with lesson plans, quite another to be the lesson itself!

“Y-yes Professor. I am...” Her eyes darted quickly to Byleth, as he gave her a firm, unspeaking nod. He had instructed her on exactly what to say, and waited tantalizingly for her to say it. Her eyes flicked downward in shame (or was it pride?) as she spoke, her hands trembling on the hem of her pulled-up skirt. “I am... a good whore for the faith.”

She bit her lip. His lessons to her before class were strict, and specific. Her new role was not just Byleth’s second-in-command, but his tool, his maid, his companion in reshaping the students of Garreg Mach into fine military candidates. A task that required Mercedes von Martritz, heir to the abolished Martritz house, to do whatever he commanded. After all, if she could break out of her shell, then certainly any other students were even more easily swayed. The blonde girl would be a fine experiment in taking his every command.

Including displaying her most secret, most intimate parts to her classmates, as their eyes burned into her lusciously curved body.

On the inside of her thighs, a thin drip of fluid ran down from her pussy, nearing the top of her long blue socks, betraying her arousal even as the girl shook slightly from nervousness. She flashed back to his commands not even a day earlier, as he had first asked her to walk around the Monastery topless. Her bountiful tits were completely freed from her shawl, turned out and displayed as Byleth led her around on a leash tied to her neck, following him to his every daily task. The others had long since ceased commenting on Byleth’s behaviors, knowing that his rule was law in Garreg Mach. And as his whore followed him (loyal as a dog & quiet as a field-mouse) all knew that she was his property, his claim. 

In the classroom, all was quiet as quills scrawled across parchment. Byleth turned his attention to Mercedes again, tapping the table behind her with his pointing rod. “Mercedes, about-face and hands on the table.”

She complied, dropping her skirt around her legs and facing away from the class. Her shapely ass pushed against the fabric, her eyes downcast on the table. With the pointing rod, Byleth flipped up the back of her skirt, revealing the girl’s tight holes to the class. Bent over as she was, with her back sloping gracefully upward toward her sizeable assets, she felt as exposed as a museum piece, a pretty doll posed by her master.

She bit her lip in anticipation as he laid the cool rod across her cheeks, her ass freckled with goosebumps as her bright-red face was hidden from her classmates. She trembled as Byleth drew the rod across her plump rear, with the practiced movements of one skilled with implements of pain.

“Students, I am going to ask you to observe proper caning procedure. Watch my movements carefully, and observe both the intensity and the location of my strikes.” Mercedes let out a slight gasp as he said this--she expected that he would use her, but not like this!

“Mercedes, as before, I would ask you to count each strike. As much as this is a demonstration of my own prowess, we must conduct ourselves with proper record-taking decorum.” Byleth’s intonation was flat, but not cold. This was a test. A test to see how far she would go. Her face, down against the table, was determined. She would not break. Deep down, she wanted this. She wanted to be the _best_ assistant. 

“Yes, sir, I-” _WHAP!!_

The rod struck her on her ass, whiplike and sudden. With a slight gasp, Mercedes gripped the edge of the table, tears bursting from her eyes as she gritted her teeth. She could feel her nipples growing erect under her shawl, her skin hot & sweaty underneath her clothes. Her classmates, she knew, could see the soft red mark of the rod's imprint slowly raising over her otherwise silky-smooth asscheeks, flexing subconsciously in the wake of the strike, her pink-rimmed asshole twitching over her drenched pussy.

“S-s-sir, one, thank you!” Her voice was trembling, half a sob & half a plea, as her back arched, pushing her ass out further. _Like a good girl,_ she thought. _I must be an example to the others._

_They need me._

_WHAP!!_ “T-two, sir!” The rod struck slightly higher, sending an explosion of heat and arousal through her frame. She could feel her cunt reacting to the treatment, her mind aflame with embarassment and shame and a deep, burning pride. She was the chosen one. _She_ was the gift to her Professor, the whims of faith finding _her_ above all others to bend her tight, fuckable body over a table and receive the pleasure of her Professor's pain and attention as he gazed on her _slutty, beautiful ass_\--

_WHAP!!_ “Three! Sir!” Her voice was a yelp, her head whipping back and her hair flying above her head, sweat sticking a few strands to her face. She felt her orgasm building, getting dangerously close to exploding in front of nearly everyone she knew and her darling, sadistic, Professor.

_WHAP!!_ “Four, sir! Thank you!” She gripped the edge of the table hard as she held her position, her legs trembling from pain & arousal as her pussy poured rivers of her arousal down her legs. Surely her classmates could see her ass marked, in four glowing red stripes, as her Professor marked her as his property. As his whore. As the only one who would receive this intimate, intense treatment. Her eyes rolled back thinking about it, her mouth agape & panting, her tits pushing out of her dress.

_WHAP!!_ “Five, sir! Thank you, Professor!” Her voice peaked wildly as her knees knocked together, unable to suppress the fact that she was cumming, violently, as the rod struck her for a fifth and final time. She shuddered against the table, her breasts rubbing the smooth wood only a layer away from them, spilling from her dress and barely contained underneath her shawl. She shook once, twice, three times as her legs fell forward against the table, only barely maintaining to stand as her red-striped butt pushed out lewdly toward her classmates. Her drenched pussy and flexing asshole were framed between her upturned asscheeks, emphasizing the effect of her treatment. The holes of a woman of the faith, exposed to all in the room. A good whore for him. 

Mercedes’ diamond-blue eyes fluttered, dimly recognizing the face of her Professor in front of her, now standing behind the table. He held her chin in his gloved hand, the rod loose at his side. She glanced at it, before noticing the bulge in his pants, only a few inches from her bent-over body. She couldn't help but swallow, nervously, as she imagined what it would feel like, to just reach out and feel it under her hands.

“Stand up, Mercedes.” Her tear-stained face was turned up toward him, her tits pushed forward and her soft pink nipples just barely escaping her dress. Her plush lips were slightly opened, breathing softly in the throes of her post-orgasm bliss.

“We’re ready to move on to the next lesson.” He smiled, slightly, and her heart jumped a beat. She was ready for anything.


End file.
